Always There
by Geno77
Summary: Something, or one, has awoken from ruins hidden deep underground. It seeks the one who it plans to use to exact its revenge upon the world that had betrayed it, willing to do whatever it takes to achieve their sinister goals. But is the one it chooses really who will bring an end to all? A side story, so irregular updates forewarning. Opinions and feedback welcome and wanted.


Ch1  
Deep within the caverns lay ruins of a lost time, a forgotten age by many alive and even more by those passed on. Upon a cracked and aged pedestal lay an object that, strangely, bore no blemish or sign of age as everything else did around it. It instead looked smooth and pristine, unaccommodating to dust and rubble as its environment was willing to be.

Strangest of all, however, was how it gave off a faint glow, almost like a steady, slow heartbeat, casting weak, silver and gray light about its place on the worn pedestal. It was as if, in some way, the oddly shaped stone was _alive_...

Time passed on, and the artifact remained more or less the same, its surroundings as decrepit as ever, but its light still persisting, day after day.

Finally, in the dawn of one morning, the ruins went dark. The light dimmed to nearly nothing, minute swirls in the overall dull, dark grey surface. And besides the smooth rock, something came into form, with white eyes opening for the first time to the outside world in over a century in peaceful isolation. The pair gazed around, taking in how long they had been separated from the world that had turned on them was now vanished from time, relegated to hollow remains.

It brought a smile to the creature's face, only seen through its eyes, to know that the fools that had betrayed them had had their end long ago, with no threat of their coming back. It meant that their plans could unfold and revenge continue, just as they had planned long ago.

Flickering back into the inky blackness of the underground, they traveled at stunning speeds, hopping from shadow to shadow once reaching the surface. Only pausing for a moment to once again take in the sky, clouds and sun that had been denied them...

Between reflection and shade, the being sped across, masterfully unseen with uncertainty muddling the judgment of those that may have.

It wasn't long before they were at an island, one they didn't recognize but didn't give enough time to care. Seconds blurred together as they drew closer and closer, anticipation and urgency forcing them move faster and faster.

Today was the day. Today was the day the prophecy started, the hour their revenge could begin to come into play. The time when they could be freed from their prison and home, a tool of destruction, and seek out their Chosen Champion. Today was the day that the one they had been waiting for all this time was born, and they weren't about to let anything get in their way.

At the sight of a huge monster threatening what looked from afar to be their target, they shot forth a thin bolt of black lightning at the same moment some projectile also impacted the beast, their blow hitting from the back and the strange object coming from the front. The monster let out a pained screech, falling down with a crash. They were there in an instant, the distance nothing compared to what they had just traveled, and gave a cold look at the shrinking creature, who reverted to a mere child, whimpering. Another lighting strike shut it up, leaving it limp and unconscious.

_Not ANYTHING._

Moving along, they finally located their prize. Still wrapped up in a bundle, fast asleep and not yet in the light, now was their perfect chance. The location was briefly covered in a pitch darkness, and all sound but the child's soft breathing as it dreamed could be hears. Then, light returned as if nothing had happened. The creature was gone...

Or were they?

As the little boy was rescued and carried home alongside his brother as the sun set, their shadows stretched out long upon the grass, adult sized for such little children... but the one's who'd been rescued shadow had white eyes not noticed, gleaming with a smile.

AN: A side story amongst the others I have going on currently, which follows a theory I've had for awhile, only expanded its influence to elsewhere in Mario cannon than the game featuring the creature looking for one of the Bros. You'll find out who it is soon, I promise.


End file.
